


Sex Ed by Howard

by Dusty1918



Series: ___ by Howard [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angry Peggy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard gives Peggy and Daniel's 4 year old son the talk about the birds and the bees and the fondue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed by Howard

“Goodnight, Mummy.”

“Goodnight, Carter, my darling.” Peggy kisses her 4 year old son and turns to leave his bedroom. 

“Mummy?” She turns back around. 

“Yes, my dear?”

“I’m glad Daddy doesn’t hurt you when you have fondue.”

Peggy is confused. “Doesn’t hurt me? Fondue? Carter, who have you been talking to? You know Daddy will never hurt me or you.”

“Uncle Howie. Is somethin’ wrong, Mummy?”

Howard, of course. “Of course not, my darling. You sleep tight and have lovely dreams.”

She kisses him again before turning out the light and closing the door behind her. 

Daddy may not hurt Mummy but Mummy may hurt Uncle Howie.  
\-----  
“Any trouble getting him down?” Daniel looks over his book to her as she enters their room. Something is wrong. She is tensing her jaw and pacing. He sets his book aside as he asks, “What is wrong?”

“Your son. . . your son. . .” Uh, oh, she is referring to their son as ‘his son’. 

“What did Carter do?”

“He told me he is glad you don’t hurt me when we have fondue.”

“Hurt you? Fondue? Where did he get such an idea?” The look she gives him answers his question. “Of course, Howard.”

Peggy picks up the phone and dials a familiar number. 

“Good evening, Mr. Jarvis, I apologize for calling so late. May I speak to Howard, please?”

“Of course, Mrs. Sousa. He is in the lab. I will let him know you are on the telephone.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis.”

Daniel watches her pace as far as the phone cord allows while she waits for Howard. 

“Peg, does your husband know you are calling me so late?”

“Howard, please tell me why my 4 year old son told me he is glad Daniel does not hurt me when we have fondue?”

“How am I supposed to know where kids get their ideas?”

“Very funny, Howard. When I asked him where he got that idea, he told me it was from you. Please tell me why you are discussing sex with my child?” If it weren’t for their son down the hall, Daniel knows she would have raised her voice. 

“Calm down, Peg. The other day, we were doing one of those little safe science experiments I am allowed to do with him when he mentioned he had walked in on you two one night. Poor kid was scared Danny boy was hurting you. I told him you were fine and it was something that mommies and daddies do sometimes.”

“And you referred to it as fondue?”

“What! Was I supposed to call it fucking?!”

“No, you were suppose to let Daniel and I know he has questions. We are his parents and it is our job to talk to him about sex. Please, tell me you did not tell him Daniel was sticking his bread in my melted cheese!”

“Of course not!”

Peggy pauses and looks at Daniel before continuing with a softer voice. “Howard, Daniel and I need to talk but I think you will no longer be able to spend time with Carter without adult supervision.”

“Adult supervision? But, Peg, I am an adult,” he pleads. 

“But you certainly don’t act like it sometimes. Goodnight, Howard.”

“But, Peg. . .” She hangs up the phone before he can finish. 

“Wow, Peggy. Did he really once say I dipped my bread in your melted cheese?,” he says with a laugh. 

“Yes, he did.” Her tone and crossed arms tell him she is not a happy camper. 

“So, I take it we are not fonduing tonight?”

“No, not unless you want to have solo fondue in the bathroom.”


End file.
